


Remembering that night

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben and Callum have a date night, it happens to be the anniversary of that night in the park. Sexy times follows.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Remembering that night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request so this is for Marie. It's not quite how I planned but these things very rarely end up how I imagined they would. Hope you enjoy it anyway and it's close enough to your idea.

Ben was sitting in a booth at Ruby’s waiting for Callum to arrive. Since his boyfriend had started training to be a policeman they didn’t get that many chances for a date night. Callum was trying to make friends and get in with the other new recruits at the station and so was spending more time with them recently than with Ben. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t happy, he had a right gob on him sometimes when he got in from work, but he swore it was just temporary and once he felt like he’d put in enough ground work with his new acquaintances he wouldn’t need to socialise quite so much. 

It hurt somewhat that Callum didn’t want to spend that much time with him anymore but he didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to be around himself either. He always prided himself in the past on his humour, making innuendoes and jokes was one of the things he was known for. Now though he didn’t feel confident enough, he didn’t know if his jokes would land anymore and worried about putting himself out there in case he sounded stupid. He felt unable to provide Callum with the company he needed or deserved. It was no wonder he wanted to make new friends and spend his time with them instead. 

Callum invited him along to a lot of the drinks he had with his work people, one time Ben said yes and he was over the moon. They walked hand in hand towards the pub but as they reached the door and walked in Ben stopped dead. Looking over to a group of people, of strangers he didn’t know and the thought of having to talk to them, to try and understand what they were saying and being Callum’s ‘deaf boyfriend’, being gawped at and pitied, it freaked him out. He pulled his hand out of Callum’s grasp and apologised that he couldn’t do it. His boyfriend wasn’t surprised, disappointed yeah, but he was half expecting it. He knew Ben wasn’t handing it well and thought that he might back out at the last minute. He leaned forwards and gave him a kiss, telling him he would see him at home later, Ben returned the kiss relieved and scurried off back to the safety of the flat. 

Ben hadn’t tried to go again, each time he was invited he turned his boyfriend down and as a result he saw less of him. The only times Ben ventured out really was to places he knew and felt comfortable and then only going with the people he felt the most safe with. He’d had nights out at the Vic and Albert with Jay and Lola, lunch and breakfast at the cafe when his mum was working and taking Lexi to school or the park. 

Since they hadn’t been able to go out very often together it was a rare treat that they were able to organise a date night and they decided to go to Ruby’s as they hadn’t been there much since it had changed hands. They’d both been excited to have a night out and Callum told Ben he’d be home at 6 and they could get ready and head straight out. But at 6.30 Callum had text to apologise and say he was running late. He told Ben to head to the club, he’d have a shower at work and meet him there. Which is how Ben ended up sitting in the club alone, feeling like a massive twat with people dancing and laughing around him while he was surrounded by the sound of silence. 

When it got to 8 o’clock Ben considered getting up to leave, but just as he was about to down his drink and get up Callum came racing over to the table, face flush from running to get there as quickly as he could. Ben settled back down and glared at his boyfriend, making it very clear that he wasn’t happy, but when Callum smiled at him apologetically he softened. He didn’t get to spend much time with his boyfriend and he didn’t want to spend the time they did have together in a strop. Callum reached his hand out and put it on the hand Ben had on his beer.

“I’m sorry I’m so late”

“It’s OK”, Ben waved it off like it didn’t matter. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise”

The intense look from his boyfriend and the way he started to stroke his hand gave Ben a thrill, he smirked back and nodded to show he was forgiven and Callum leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before he went to sit down in the booth next to him. He picked up the beer that Ben had bought him an hour ago and took a sip, pulling a face at how warm it was. Ben looked at him and rolled his eyes at the reaction, “it was cold when I bought it babe” he pointed out a bit annoyed.

“I’ll go get us another round” 

Callum got up to go to the bar and as he walked away Ben noticed he was wearing his tightest pair of jeans. The ones he knew got him all hot and bothered because they were basically just painted on and showed all the lines and curves of Callum’s thighs and bum. They left little to the imagination and if Ben could dress his boyfriend in any outfit, those jeans would be top of the list. He was eyeing up the perfect arse, drooling slightly and his own jeans getting a little tight when Callum looked back to see if he was OK. He caught Ben staring and smugly raised an eyebrow at him, pleased his lover was enjoying the view.

When he turned back to the bar to pay for and pick up the drinks, he leaned forwards more than he needed to, pushing his arse out and letting the fabric pull tighter over his rounded bum. Ben swore under his breath and licked his lips, impressed his boyfriend had the confidence to be such a cock tease in public, that was usually his job. 

Callum brought the drinks back to the booth and placed them on the table, stopping by Ben so his arse was level with his face to do so, Ben couldn’t help himself, he brought his hand up and placed it on Callum’s arse, he tried to give it a pinch but the denim was too tight and he couldn’t grab hold of it. The standing man smiled to himself and turned to his boyfriend so his front was level instead, Ben looked at the outline of the boyfriend’s cock and looked up towards his face. 

“Babe, that’s cruel”

His lover just laughed at him and gave him another kiss on the forehead before he went and sat down again. They each picked up their fresh drinks and clinked them together, toasting themselves and taking a sip of the ice cold amber liquid as they smiled at one another and relaxed in each other’s company.

It wasn’t easy to communicate in a loud club at the best of times, and it was even harder when you’re deaf but Ben was trying really hard to not let it get to him. He was signing the best he could, the few words and phrases he’d picked up helped and he was close enough to Callum that he was able to read his lips. He knew his boyfriend was talking about his day and his work friends but couldn’t quite work out what he was saying and was beginning to get frustrated. 

They’d both had a few drinks by then and Callum could sense the mood coming from Ben so he changed the subject, thinking he was sick of hearing about his work. He asked if Ben knew what day it was and when Ben told him the date he rolled his eyes and asked again. 

“Oh, are you asking if I remembered that this is the anniversary of the day we…” Ben did the universal sign for ‘wanker’ and Callum laughed. “Of course Babe, like I could forget”. 

“It all started here didn’t it” Callum said through hooded eyes, the alcohol as usual went straight to his head and he was feeling carefree and nostalgic with the few drinks he’d had, he really was a lightweight. 

“Yeah, you were so giving me the come on that night”

“Yeah I was”

“Your mouth was saying one thing but your body was saying something else”

“Yeah…”

“You were so in denial, but I could tell… the way you looked at me, the way you were undressing me with you eyes, the way you kept looking at my lips… like you are now”

Callum snapped his eyes away from Ben’s mouth and looked him in the eyes, the blue sparking eyes he loved so much and he felt a warm feeling spreading through his body from the way Ben was looking at him. 

“I wanted you from the moment I set eyes on you” Callum admitted, “when we shook hands at the pub, fuck, it was like you electrocuted me” he gulped, this was the first time he’d said this out loud, “I tried to not want you, to be straight, but you’re my drug Ben Mitchell, after one hit I was addicted”

Ben smiled, he didn’t catch everything his boyfriend was saying but he understood the gist of it, the look on his face and the way he was leaning in close to him, breathing in his scent and the glaze that had spread over his eyes… Ben knew where this was leading so he got his phone out and started to type a message. When he’d finished he pressed send and raised his face from the screen waiting for it to arrive in Callum’s inbox. 

His boyfriend felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached in to get it out, when he unlocked it and saw it was Ben’s name he smiled and opened it. _Meet me in the park, 10 minutes._ It was the exact same text message that he had sent Ben that night. Back then he didn’t know why he sent it or what he wanted to do. He thinks he intended to hit him and try and get him to back off. He was always in his face, always pushing him and niggling away, if he couldn’t get him to leave him alone he wasn’t going to be able to resist anymore. 

Of course when he got there he couldn’t resist anyway, the pull was far too great and like a moth to a flame he was drawn in and kissed him. The cocky Ben that had been goading him for weeks disappeared and in his place was someone who was speaking honestly and openly, telling him the same things he was feeling and going through. When Ben reached out and touched his face to wipe away the stray tear, he had to lean in, his lips were too tempting and the whole situation too perfect. When they kissed it was like a fire lit inside him, it wasn’t enough and after pulling back to check each other wasn’t going to run away they dove back in and started to pull at each other’s clothes. 

Callum looked at his boyfriend now, that all seemed like such a long time ago and so much has happened since then, but it was still the man who drove him crazy sitting before him. Sure he’d had a few more knocks, they both had, but Ben was still the cocky bastard he was back then, the man who got his blood pumping and he loved him more than anything he’d loved in his life. He picked up his drink and downed the rest, reaching out for Ben’s hand and pulling him up to follow him out of the club. Ben had to grab his coat out of the booth quickly before he was pulled too far away and as Callum bundled him out of the door into the street he pulled his hand away to put it on in the chilly night air. 

Callum took one look at Ben, the black leather jacket a reminder of that night and he pushed him up against the outside wall of the club, crowding in and kissing him deeply. He grabbed hold of the cold material and pulled him closer, the memory of how it felt back then against his hand as he wrapped his arm around him, the smell of the leather in his nose and he was rock hard. He didn’t think he was going to make it anywhere else and he tried to thrust against Ben’s leg, desperate to get off. But Ben pushed him off, his face flush and his eyes full of lust, but he was denying Callum who couldn’t do anything but pout at him disappointed.

“Officer Highway, I am shocked by your actions, that’s sexual harassment. Where do I make an official complaint?” He joked and started to pull away.

Callum tried to duck his head back down, to reconnect their lips but Ben pushed him back again, “nope, we have somewhere else to be.” Ben winked and sidestepped from between the taller man and wall and started to walk off, Callum had no choice but to walk after and follow him. The shorter man was walking ahead, setting the pace, and Callum couldn’t help but watch his arse as he went, it was a thing of beauty and as much as Ben told him he loved his bum, his eye was always drawn to his boyfriend’s pert butt in return.

When they made it to park it was empty as expected. By now it was getting on to 10 o’clock on a week night and hardly anyone else was walking the streets. Ben stopped for a moment to look around to check that they were alone and then reached for Callum’s hand and dragged him over to a picnic bench. He stopped in front of it and spun round to look at his boyfriend, gesturing to where they were and Callum realised it was the exact location of their first time. He thought back to the rushed hand jobs, the feeling of Ben’s hand on his cock and the thrill of being out in the open and being caught came rushing back to him and his cock got immediately harder. 

He looked at Ben now, standing by the bench and he was wearing almost the exact same outfit as he was that night. Callum wanted him as much now as he did then, even more so. They’d been through so much to get to this point and meant so much to each other. He lunged at Ben, wrapping his hands around his head and pulled him close, his lips were on him in an instant. His tongue darted out and licked into his mouth and his lover responded immediately, Ben’s tongue meeting his and wrestling it. They kissed as though they hadn't done so in years, callum's hands tangled in Ben's hair trying to pull him closer. Tongues and teeth clashing together and Ben moaned into the other man's mouth, the whole atmosphere was charged and hot, electricity felt like it was sparking all around them, their own private firework display. 

The desperate need to taste and touch his boyfriend was too much and soon Callum’s hands started to travel down Ben’s front, tracing a pattern down the shirt until they reached his belt and Callum deftly undid it and the zip, pulling it down and reaching in to take Ben’s hard cock out. The chilly air touched Ben’s heated rod and made him shudder as Callum wrapped his hand around it and started to pump. He was kissing at Ben’s neck now, sucking at the flesh and enjoying the noises his lover was making. The stimulation of the hand on his cock and the mouth on his neck was getting too much for Ben and he reluctantly reached down to take Callum’s hand off of him. 

The taller man let out a disappointed moan and pouted his lip as he drew back to look at Ben at the interruption. His boyfriend looked as horny and desperate as him so he was finding it hard to understand why he kept being denied. He tried again by leaning in to kiss at Ben’s neck and pressed his crotch up against his leg, showing his boyfriend how turned he was and how much he needed this. Ben grabbed a hold of his head and pulled it back so he could talk to him… “if you keep on with that I ain’t gonna be able to to fuck ya on this bench Babe”. 

Callum’s eyes lit up at that and they were full of wonder and excitement. “You shoulda said” he almost singed as he pulled back, his hands immediately went to his belt and he quickly undid it. The button and zip followed soon after and he was pulling down his trousers and pants, and positioning himself over the bench quicker than you could shake a tail feather. Ben laughed at how eager he was and compared it to the only other time they had done something in this location. 

Back then Callum was so timid, barely wanting Ben to touch him and more interested in feeling Ben’s cock in his hand. It was the first time he’d ever touched another man, and he was fascinated by the feeling of it in his grasp, the heat and the weight of it... and he marvelled at the way Ben reacted when he pulled and twisted on it, a look of pure amazement that he was doing that to Ben, making him feel that good. It was only after he’d made Ben come that he’d allowed the smaller man to touch him, wanting the same feeling of pleasure that Ben had so obviously just experienced. It hadn’t taken much, just a few long, strong strokes and Callum had shot his load all over Ben’s hand. Some of it had got on the sleeve of Ben’s jacket and he’d had to wash it off when he got home. 

Now though, Callum was leaning over the picnic bench, his jeans pulled down to his knees and his arse sticking up in the night air. The moonlight bounced off of it and it looked like the most inviting thing in the world. He started to wave it around, tyring to entice his boyfriend in and getting impatient that Ben was dragging his heels. Ben still couldn’t believe that this was real, that Callum was his and he got to do this with him. When he thought of all the close shaves, all the times he tried to push him away or sabotage their life together he cringed. Callum loved him unconditionally, and he loved him back. He needed to show him how much…

He stepped towards his boyfriend and slapped him gently on his arse cheek, Callum reacted immediately and tried to part his legs more in anticipation, but he couldn’t because of the tight jeans currently wrapped around his knees. Ben thought it served him right for wearing the teasing trousers in the first place, but he wanted this to be good so he helpfully grabbed a hold of them and pulled them all the way down. He helped to get one of Callum’s legs out so he could stand with his legs wider. The older man moved his leg at once, giving Ben greater access and a bloody good view. 

Fuck, if looking up and seeing his boyfriend spread out for him in a public place wasn’t the hottest goddamn thing he had ever seen he didn’t know what was. He kissed up the back of Callum’s leg, starting at his calf, over the back of the knee that crumbled slightly from being tickled by his lips, before carrying on up and pressing hard wet kisses all over the strong hard thighs that Ben was obsessed with. 

Callum groaned feeling Ben teasing him, his cock was painfully hard, but it was still not being touched and he was getting desperate for some release, he had been since they left the club. Just as he was about to turn around and whinge at Ben to hurry up he felt his cheeks being parted and a hot wet tongue pushing into him. He involuntarily thrust forward onto the bench, the hard wood painful against his cock and then pushed back against the invasion of his arse, wanting it deeper. 

Ben complied and pushed in as far as the muscle would allow, darting it in and out and enjoying the way his boyfriend was pushing his arse hard onto his face. He reached round and took Callum’s leaking cock in his hand and he felt rather than heard the reaction as Callum’s whole body shook from the touch, his hole clenched on his tongue and he didn’t know whether to thrust into Ben’s hand or back against his tongue, torn as to what he wanted more.

Ben made the decision for him as he pulled his face back and continued to stroke his boyfriend’s cock. As Ben stood he could see the state his boyfriend was in, he had his face pressed down hard against the bench, he was gripping on tight at the edges, his eyes were scrunched tightly shut and his mouth was open, gasping in breaths. 

Ben had to grab hold of himself, the sight of Callum like this was almost too much to stand, and he knew he needed to try and control his cock, which was just about ready to explode all over his boyfriend’s back. He had to give himself a moment to calm down otherwise it was going to be over before it even started. He continued to stroke the other man’s cock and enjoyed the way he started to grab at the wood of the bench, digging his nails into it. After a few moments Ben felt more in control of himself and reached into his coat pocket to pull out the lube he tucked away earlier, knowing that this was his end plan for the night and wanting to be prepared for it. 

He let go of Callum’s cock and watched as he sunk onto the surface of the bench while he opened the lube and put a generous amount on his hand. He closed it up and put it back in his pocket as he started to rub it up and down his length, giving it a good coating before moving his now slippery hand towards the tempting arse. He parted the cheeks using his dry hand and put his wet digit up against the hole and pushed in. 

There was little resistance as the finger slipped inside and Ben quickly added a second before pulling them both out and pushing them in again, pulling them apart to stretch out the tight space. He continued to work his boyfriend open, the whole time Callum pushing back against him and beginning to writhe on the table, his hands grabbing around and his head coming up off the surface slightly. When Ben was satisfied he was ready, he withdrew his fingers and curled them just so that it had Callum coming off the bench and desperately trying to suck in a breath as Ben hit his prostate, he quickly shoved them back in and did it again, then once more for luck. Callum was a quivering mess, when Ben took away his fingers his legs were beginning to shake and he was getting desperate for release. He could do nothing but wait and hope his boyfriend would take pity on him and hurry the fuck up. 

Ben gave himself another couple of strokes and stepped into the space between Callum’s legs. He put one hand on his back to encourage him to lay back down on the table and then moved it onto his arse to hold it steady. He used his other hand to line up his rock hard cock up, touching the rim of callum's hole with his head before pushing in agonisingly slowly. The tight heat was overwhelming, Ben had to scrunch his eyes shut and gasp in a breath, holding still for a moment to adjust but he felt Callum pushing back against him impatiently, trying to impale himself and Ben lost all control.

He started to thrust into his boyfriend hard. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud in quiet night to anyone but Ben, Callum’s groans and moans getting louder and louder, the ‘fucks’ as Ben angled his thrusts to catch his sweet spot and all too soon, Callum was close. His cock was rubbing on the rough wood of the table and Ben was pounding into him. He felt like he couldn't hold on, the way Ben hit his prostate over and over, the cold night air on his skin... It was all too much. Ben’s hands where digging into his hips and he could hear the animal like noise he made as he was getting closer to the edge. As his boyfriend continued to fuck into him, Callum felt the pressure building and knew he was ready to explode. As Ben thrust again and hit his prostate, he came with a bright light flashing in his head. His cock pumped out its seed and covered the wood and his stomach where his shirt had ridden up, rubbing in and coating his cock and skin in sticky cum. 

Ben felt the exact moment his boyfriend orgasmed, the tight arse he was fucking into tightened around him even more and it was nearly game over for him too, but he managed to thrust through it, getting some more pumps in while Callum was coming down beneath him. As the man before him started to come back to himself he managed to lift himself from the table and get in a more upright position. On each thrust of Ben’s hips, the other man pushed back to meet him and suddenly the rhythm was perfect, their groans loud and in stereo in the otherwise quiet park. 

Having Callum actively riding his cock and the memories of that first night together, Ben was getting close. His boyfriend knew it too by the stuttered way he was now pumping into him, erratic thrusts and desperate clawing at Callum’s back told him Ben was about to come. He pulled out of his boyfriend quickly and fisted his cock, giving it a couple of pumps before he was shooting white hot liquid all over Callum’s back, the stream making a pattern on the flesh. Ben was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed when Callum turned to face him, he was still loosely fisting his dick and shuddering at the sensations still cursing through his veins. 

Callum stepped close to him and placed a hand on his cheek, Ben opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful man looking back at him smiling. His face was flush and there was a slight graze on his cheek from the bench, Ben reached up to touch it and make sure he was OK. Callum just smiled back and gave a little nod, his hair was a mess and his eyes were lidded and heavy. He looked how Ben felt and the smaller man reached his mouth up to make contact with Callum’s, pressing their lips together far more delicately and chaste than anything else they’d done up until that point that night. 

They drew back from each other and rearranged their clothes to put themselves back together, another reminder of what happened that night along with the cum covered clothing, and when they were done they smiled and kissed again. Their first time together they had quick awkward hand jobs and afterwards they walked away from each other with barely a word exchanged, Ben back to the Beale’s house and Callum back to his fiancée. This time Ben held his hand out and Callum took it in his. This time they walked back to their flat together. 


End file.
